prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horst (FD)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes by Horst in PS4 game Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. 'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning, (Player Name). Have a nice day!" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon." *'Evening:' "Evening." *'Night:' "Wah is late. Taking the day off?" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Wow, Milk Bread! You're giving this to me? I love it! Thank you!" *'Loved:' "Are you serious?! Thank you! I love this! Ehehe..." *'Liked:' "Oh, I like this! Thank you!" *'Disliked:' "Um... I don't like it." *'Hated:' "No thanks. I not want to accept this item." *'Horror:' "What will you expect me to do with this?" 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "You like animals, (Player Name)? Farm animals are great, and so are people who like them." *'1 Heart:' "When you ride a horse, you gotta have trust. Definitely don't be scared." *'2 Hearts:' "Spending time with me means tons of horse talk. Is that boring for you? I just don't know what else to even talk about. Hope you don't mind." *'3 Hearts:' "Have you ever looked at a horse's eyes? I mean LOOKED. They're so gorgeous. So clear and soft." *'4 Hearts:' "Did you know that pets get jealous? These days, whenever you come over, my dog Bonnie acts odd. I guess angry she's hanging out so much." *'5 Hearts:' "Um, (Player Name)... Are you doing well? I see, that's great. It makes me happy when you are happy." *'6 Hearts:' "To like someone is a strange feeling. It just warms you up from deep in your heart. I doubt you'd even be cold in the winter time." *'7 Hearts:' "When I see your face, (Player Name), all of my fatigue just disappears. You're so amazing." *'8 Hearts:' "I wonder if you're bored with me sometimes. I apologise if that is how I make you feel." *'9 Hearts:' "All I ever think about is pets, but... When I'm talking with you, it really expands my thinking, you know? Taking time for that kinda stuff is also important." *'10 Hearts:' "Very happy for saying that you love me. I'll always love you too, (Player Name)." 'Festival Lines' Christmas (Unmarried) "Good morning. Today is Christmas, and I want you to celebrate. Will you join me?" *'Yes:' "It would be fun if you join. Well, I'm waiting for you at Seafood Inn by 17:00. See you!" *'No:' "That's too bad, but don't worry! Better next time!" Christmas (Married to Horst) "Good morning (Player Name)! Did you sleep well? What is today? Oh yeah, Christmas Day! Don't forget to return home between 17:00 - 21:00. I'm waiting!" White Day: "Hello. I thought you might like this gift. I know you're always working hard, so you might need a pick-me-up!" Valentine's Day: "Huh? A Valentine present for me, seriously? Wow... this looks yummy! Thanks!" 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "It's nice to make a new partner before married, but I can't stop thinking about my pets." *'Expecting Children:' "It doesn't feel real quite yet. But I want to do the best I can when the babies are born." *'After the Twins Born:' "Yea, we got twins! I'm looking forward to what's next." *'After the Twins have Grown:' "(Boy Twin) and (Girl Twin) are cute children who loves to laugh." *'Walking Together:' "I never imagined we would ever walk together like this." When Not Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "Oh yes, I heard you're getting married. No wonder you look so happy lately." *'Expecting Children:' "I heard you're going to have babies. That such great news. Congratulations!" *'After the Twins Born:' "I knew the babies were delivered safely and the mother is doing well. I'm so glad. Congratulations! I'm very happy for you." *'After the Twins have Grown:' "Do (Boy Name) and (Girl Name) like to talk a lot? It's better that children talks too much, rather than not enough." *'Walking Together:' "Oh, out for a walk? Have a good time." 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'Newlywed:' "When I'm in Dakota's Farm, I miss my old room sometimes... But I don't think I could go back to that lifestyle..." *'The player try to talk to Dakota (when she is pregnant):' **"STOP!" **"My honey feels unwell at this time, so don't talk to her right now, okey?" *'After Gerd is Born (Comment One):' "Life is more lively since the baby was born. ♫ Please try to be friends with Gerd." *'After Gerd is Born (Comment Two):' "Gerd has begun to laugh a lot lately. He’s so cute, I just can’t help smiling. ♫" *'After Gerd is Grown (Comment One):' "Gerd has grown so big and has become quite independent." *'After Gerd is Grown (Comment Two):' "Dakota is strict when disciplining children, but Matt is so obedient. When I see those two together, I feel happy from the bottom of my heart." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? Hmm... I want every day to be a great day for taking care of animals! And the water and land to be clean so the animals stay happy and healthy." *'Win a Contest:' "That is super amazing that you won in (Contest Name)! Next you should aim for the repeat win. Good luck on your next victory!♫" *'At the Inn:' "This is the place where me and my brother live." *'Talk to Much:' "If you want a pet, come by my shop." Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes